


Балада про Нечая

by gladimdim



Category: Folk Songs
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim
Kudos: 1





	Балада про Нечая

Лях покорить рішив запороги,  
В Україну послав він бравих паничят.  
Ні, не потрібні нам тут чужії очі,  
І на повстання Хміля всі чують клич.

На клич Хміля сердце Нечая,  
Забилось частіше, був готовий він в бій.  
В душі читав він із Біблії Суру,  
На Ненаситці був чутен довгий вовчий вий.

Брацлавець, полковник, горд і безтурботний,  
В ньому зухвалість, віра, честь і воїнських дух.  
І бій коли в степах був неминучий,  
Нечай одразу ставав нім і глух.

В бою Нечай не відчував пощади,  
До ворогів України був завжди жорсток.  
Бився він не заради слави,  
Йому Всевишнім був назначен рок.

З дитинства ріс він без трусості і фальші,  
Запорогом виріс зухвалий лев,  
І став українець поважаєм ще більше,  
На бій священний стяг піднявши.

На зов Хміля, Нечай готов,  
Він першим став, здобувши Кодак,  
Із уст його не вирвати зайвих слів,  
Слухнян був він лише заповітам Божим

Без дружини, сина і доньки,  
Така гірька за мужність розплата.  
Хоч й були з ним безжалісні вороги,  
Але все ж став під малиновий наш прапор.

Не зломан дух у зухвалого Нечая,  
Півдладний він лиш року своєму,  
Предстати він готовий перед судом Божим,  
І не винен він більше нікому.

Відвага Нечая безмежна,  
Адже боягузу не бачити райських рік.  
Не затьмарить його клеймо ганьби,  
В бою жорстко треба перемагать!

В бою він заміняв собою з десять  
Запорожців сміливих і швидких,  
Своїми грудьми він гордо прикривав,  
І в бій він вів козаків-новаків.

І на прорив ішов він як степовий шквал,  
Католицьких свиней різав він нещадно,  
Тікав від цих атак ворожий стан,  
Він сіяв ляхам смерть скрізь нещадно.

Війна з Польщею іде вже з десять літ,  
Сльозам кривавим не було краю,  
Втомились всі від безкінечних бід,  
І в очікуванні кращої долі.

Останній стан Нечая під Красним,  
Гірка помилка і велика розплата,  
Без помсти не прожити запорожцю і дня,  
Такий закон козацького адата.

П’ятдесят козаків-воїнів Нечая,  
Готові в бій і чекають на наказ,  
Красне в кільці і ці козаки  
Побачать захід сонця в останній раз.

Весь в люті і запаморочені,  
Був Нечай коли взнав про те,  
Що лях оточив вночі їх все село,  
А зупинити їх не зміг ніхто.

Образи не стримав Нечай,  
Він вихопив рушницю і крикнув ляхам,  
“Не подобає воїнам-козакам  
Здаватися в полон, порушив свою обітницю.”

На клич Нечая зібралися козаки,  
В очах їх світила люта помста,  
На клич душі всі відгукнулися,  
І всі змирилися що це їх рок.

І сіли всі козаки на коней,  
І підняли священний стяг Брацлава,  
“За мною, в атаку! Слухайте мене,  
Я проведу вас всіх до раю!”

І тридцять сміливих душ, готових в бій,  
Їх поведе відвага Нечая,  
І кожен буде жертвувати собою,  
Предсмертна читатися буде сура.

І три кільця мають вони прорвать,  
Тут кожен повний мужності і честі,  
В бою козак має показати,  
Дух волі, ярості і помсти.

І зав’язався дикий смертний бій,  
Пішли в атаку воїни України,  
О, Нечай, гордились всі тобою,  
Залишив ти прах від польського стану.

І тільки п’ять воїнів змогли,  
Прорвать кільце і вирватись з полону.  
І рік ще воювали вони,  
За порогами росте достойна їм заміна.

Вороги ж не пожаліли Нечая,  
В Красном застала його смерть.  
Священний образ його позбавлений ганьби,  
Завжди мріяв в бою він голову схилить.

Ціне життя і дорога Свобода!  
Нехай ім’я Нечай в серцях у нас живе!  
Героєм став українського народу,  
Залишив пам’ять нам він на віки.  
Да не забудуть подвиг твій, Нечай,  
Чутна хай буде Ой Нечаю пісня,  
Нащадки ж пронесуть в своїх серцях  
Думу про Останній бій Нечая-відчайдуху!  
Думу про Останній бій Нечая-відчайдуху!


End file.
